


Bittersweet Bane

by Alecsa



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: Five Drabbls with Finn and Fern in the lead roles.





	Bittersweet Bane

1\. Кровь и травяной сок.

Финн берет его за руку с яркой улыбкой, от которой должны биться зеркала, и ведет за собой в очередную веселую игру, задумку, в один из этих дней, которые полностью принадлежат ему. А Ферн, вроде, и не против, но только когда они вдвоем, и никого больше, кто мог бы указать на его недостатки. Руки у его человеческого коллеги мозолистые, грубые, но теплые, как нагретые камни, как крыша домика на дереве в полдень. Это прекрасные руки, которые, наверное, хочет держать каждый. И зависть от этого кипит так ядовито, ведь его собственные руки — травяные волокна, от которых на коже одни лишь царапины.

Река блестит ярко от солнца на безоблачном небе, Финн щурится, но не отводит взгляд, крепче сжимая удочку с натянувшейся тетивой, и тянет так сильно, что неясно, переломится ли кто-то из двоих. Ферн смотрит и чувствует себя обреченно лишним в лучах человека, определенно лучшего. Лучшей версии себя самого. Но Финн на то и лучший, что в нем нет ничего плохого, ничего низменного, так что он искренне пытается подбодрить его. И травяной мальчик не уверен, цветут ли в его волосах красные цветы от смущения или от гнева.

Ферн знает, что он не такой, какой должен быть. Он искажен, отличен от Финна своей подавленной жестокостью и депрессивностью, но ему все еще кажется, что он должен быть настоящим. Он был настоящим когда-то, и если постарается, то его руки становятся розовыми и шершавыми, как у человека. Травяной мальчик не хочет, чтобы его считали таковым, он хочет, чтобы все было, как в его воспоминаниях.

Его мысли темные, а планы гнилые, но отвернуться, развеять их невозможно. Голос шепчет, науськивает, подталкивает, и Ферн хочет, чтобы он заткнулся. Его коллега звучит так счастливо, и смех его такой звонкий, что на секунду туман в голове отступает, позволяя зависти утихнуть, слегка ослабить путы. Но вдруг они сжимают и душат сильнее, чем прежде, что любое удовольствие от совместного приключения сметается в черную дыру на месте, где должно быть сердце.

Его слова бьют больно, так больно, что Ферн замирает. Брат? Он не хочет быть братом. Он хочет быть Финном, хочет быть собой, не тенью, не дополнением. Он хочет, чтобы о нем думали не как о придатке, побочной версии оригинала. Он хочет, чтобы Финн не думал так о нем. Травяной мальчик глотает гнев и желчь, меняя тему. Если он сможет избавиться от всех своих невзгод только вместе с Финном, то пусть так и будет. Даже если это ранит не меньше.

Они сражаются, и Ферну кажется, что он себя теряет в неясном шепоте и облаке зависти. Ему больно, так больно, и никто не видит, не замечает, даже его человеческий коллега, с которым он делит все воспоминания. Если ему станет легче, он уничтожит. Если это избавит его от несчастья, он ранит. У Финна красная горячая кровь, соленая и металлическая на вкус, если он правильно помнит. Но травяной сок зеленый и горький. Ферн вдруг понимает и падает на колени, все еще скалясь в гневе, но прячет горящие глаза за руками от бессилия.

Неважно, как хорошо он мог бы притворяться, но лишь одна рана выдаст его с потрохами, и тогда его свяжут и начнут требовать настоящего Финна. Неважно, насколько он любит их всех, неважно, насколько он будет стараться, они не захотят его, когда есть кто-то лучший. Вдруг эта ненависть к Финну имеет смысл, ведь он тоже был им. И Ферн зол на себя, что он больше не может быть собой, зол на мир, который отнял у него это. Он хочет плакать, но слезы у него тот же травяной сок, и от этого только хуже.

Мягкие теплые руки Финна втягивают его в объятия, ближе к вздымающейся, дышащей груди. Ферн опускает руки и прячет глаза в футболке, не желая двигаться. Быть рядом с Финном больнее всего, ведь он такое яркое напоминание, но он единственный, кто принимает его так, как Ферн того желает. Он гладит его по волосам, тонким травяным нитям, пропуская между пальцами нежные бутоны, увядшие в горе.

Ферн тихо просит Финна избавить его от этого болезненного существования. Финн поднимается, тянет его на ноги, утирает зеленые слезы и ведет за руку домой, словно весь этот день не был сплошным разочарованием. У Ферна нет сил сопротивляться, но старается не сжимать руку сильнее, чем необходимо, и переставлять ноги. Они не похожи, и его человеческий коллега должен был понять это теперь. И если он не отвернулся от него после этого, то, возможно, есть шанс, что у них все сложится правильно.

2\. Крылья и цветы.

Финн маленький, чуть больше ладони, с четырьмя тонкими руками и парой слишком больших для его размера крыльев ярко-синего цвета. Пушистые антенны прорастают сквозь густые и длинные золотистые волосы. Туловище покрыто голубым пухом, от чего он мягкий, словно одет в шелк. Его едва ли можно рассмотреть в стае таких же пестрых, как и он сам, бабочек, Ферну всегда удавалось, даже если он никогда не старался. Напротив, он всеми силами пытается избежать встреч, но получается не очень хорошо, если делать это одному.

Финн веселый и дружелюбный, порхает вокруг него, рассказывая истории о местах, в которых он побывал, и вещах, которые видел. Его глаза мерцают жаждой внимания, которую Ферн искренне не понимает. Ему бы сидеть лежать в поле цветов или на верхушке дерева, чтобы никто не видел и не доставал, но настырная бабочка всегда знает, где его искать, словно чувствует не магнитные полюса, а его местоположение.

По весне Ферн цветет против своей воли. Его волосы сплошь усыпаны цветами, которые он безжалостно срывает, лишь бы насекомых вокруг вилось поменьше. Но Финн не глупый и не улетает, даже когда Ферн раздраженно от него отмахивается, лишь игнорирует явное пренебрежение. Он без смущения утыкается головой в едва распустившиеся бутоны, поглощая нектар и осыпая себя пыльцой, словно никогда не делал ничего лучше. Его крылья сияют, блестят и переливаются, как драгоценные камни. И если вдруг на щеках Ферна расцветают совсем мелкие розовые цветы, то это ничего не значит. Весна же.

В дождь Ферн прячет Финна от ветра и воды, которые с такой легкостью могут убить его, что становится страшно. Бабочка смеется, его глаза светятся храбростью, весельем и благодарностью, но крылья мокрые и опущенные, странно тонкие и прозрачные. Травяной мальчик слушает раскаты грома и под вспышки молний рассматривает узоры на крыльях, словно витражи в церкви. Финн маленький, спит в его руках без неудобств, и Ферн держит его ближе к груди, подальше от бушующей стихии.

Когда другие бабочки ищут себе пару, Финн прячется в его волосах подальше от запахов и зова, словно избегая своих сородичей. Ферну сложно понять, почему такое социальное существо хочет скрыться. Если бы у него был хоть один сородич, он был бы счастлив. Но бабочка улыбается ему широко и ярко, не заботясь ни о чем в мире, касается его щек своими маленькими руками и целует нежно и невесомо, от чего растут самые красивые и сочные цветы.

Поздней осенью, перед первым снегом Ферн прячется под корнями дерева, чтобы уснуть до следующей весны. Бабочки давно ушли, но Финн остался, даже когда холод стал усыплять его. Его хрупкие крылья дрожали, грозясь разбиться на осколки, он жался к его шее в поисках тепла, но в траве его нет. Насекомым пора спать, и для Финна нет исключения, но он все никак не желает покидать его. Поэтому Ферн плетет ему кокон и ложиться спать раньше. В следующем году они вдвоем уйдут туда, где лето не кончается.

3\. Мята и персик.

Фан веселый и энергичный, скачет повсюду, не зная забот, печали и разочарований, и он лучший из всех, чтобы весело провести время, когда Финн не хочет приключений или отдыха. А еще Фан нежный и липучий, все время норовит обнять, да не отпустить, но это совсем не плохо. Напротив, человек всегда рад вернуть крепкое объятие, вдыхая свежий запах мяты и приторный карамельный.

Иногда это слишком болезненно похоже на давнюю влюбленность Финна в принцессу Баблгам, но Фан совсем на нее не похож. Он больше похож на самого Финна, чем на кого бы то ни было, и всегда отвечает ему взаимностью. И даже держаться с ним за руки постоянно совсем не смущает, ведь конфеты все такие. Но конфетный мальчик жаждет любви намного больше, чем кто-либо в Конфетном Королевстве, поэтому он никого не отвергает.

Под оберткой у него нежно-розовые волосы, как цветущая вишня, сплошь усыпанная леденцами да мармеладом, а пахнут словно спелые персики. И Фан весь такой сладко-пахнущий, что зубы сводит и хочется пить, чтобы смыть этот привкус с языка, но вот никак не получается. Даже ночью Финн постоянно сглатывает, чувствуя толи колючую мяту, толи перезревший персик. И сколько воды бы не выпил, не уходит. Потому забыть никогда не получается.

В глазах Фана пляшут сахарные черти, его нрав не усмирят ни Баблгам, ни конфетные стражи, ни сам Голб, но с Финном он готов немного притормозить, просто чтобы позволить тому успевать. Конфетный мальчик тянет его в танец, зовет за собой куда-то, откуда нет выхода, но человек покорно пойдет, не сопротивляясь, ведь он знает, что Фан никогда не сделает ему больно, как делали другие. И любая проблема рядом с ним становится глупой и несущественной, ведь даже с ее весом на плечах можно так хорошо проводить время.

Его шепот игривый и почти бездумный, но Финн слушает с придыханием, позволяя себе тонуть в этом вязком сиропе. Фан — это улыбки, игры, танцы и приторно-сладкие поцелуи. Его идеи глупы и непостоянны, но он ничего не хочет от жизни, словно мир уже принадлежит ему. И Финн не может пропустить в своих мыслях светлую зависть. И он мог бы сражаться вечно, если это будет означать возвращение к тем ярким моментом, которые они разделили.

4\. Страх и агрессия.

Финн — это пламя бездумной, неудержимой ярости, жаждущей только битвы и победы. Он бессмысленно ищет себе противников, но каждый из них с позором проигрывает тому, кто родился, чтобы держать в руках раскаленный клинок. И травяной рыцарь, к его позору, также не может одержать верх над бушующей и превосходящей силой природы. Огонь с такой легкостью сжигает траву, что это просто несправедливо. Это нечестно.

Сколько бы Ферн не пытался, в конце травяной меч всегда сожжен, а он сам прижат к земле раскаленным ботинком, который, словно пресс, вдавливается в его грудь. Но каждый раз Финн отпускает его живым, что, учитывая его характер, довольно странно. И это заставляет травяного мальчика чувствовать себя еще более униженным. Он с яростью и потаенным страхом смотрит в суженные белые глаза на озлобленном лице.

Синее пламя меча, вонзенного рядом с его головой, подпаливает его обнаженную щеку, заставляя морщиться и пытаться уйти от контакта. Это неприятно. Ферн почти хочет, чтобы этот удар достиг своей цели, чтобы избавить его от этого позора. Финн ничего не говорит, ни единой насмешки, ни единого возгласа разочарования и призыва продолжить сражаться. Он просто стоит и смотрит, пока не уберет оружие и не развернется, уходя на поиски новых противников.

Ферн скрипит зубами и дрожащими пальцами срывает с себя обгорелые куски. Внутри у него все клокочет от животного ужаса и кипящего разочарования, но он встает и снова призывает свои мечи. Финн не может ожидать, что травяной рыцарь прекратит свои попытки, если его не убьют, поэтому тот будет продолжать снова и снова, пока не будет тем, кто уходит победителем. Огненный элементаль не смеет думать, что пощада что-то значит.

Рефлексы и инстинкты Финна остры и точны, и он без труда отбивает атаку, словно это ничто, но лицо его вновь искажает ярость, а пламя вьется к небу выше и сильнее. Ферн почти ожидает, что в этот раз его сожгут, но вот он снова прижат спиной к земле. Колено больно упирается в его живот, даже сквозь броню чувствуется жар, а горящие ладони сжимают его запястья, мгновенно опаляя защитный слой. Трава болезненно шипит, в то время, как из горла Финн вырывается животное рычание, от которого Ферн непроизвольно вжимает голову в плечи.

— Хватит провоцировать меня! — кричит огненный элементаль. — Однажды я сожгу тебя, даже если ты мне нравишься! — кричит он, после чего бросает его в путанице и уходит.

Ферн лежит там еще несколько минут, пока не определится с чувством, которое должен испытывать, но в конце концов решает, что больше всего он раздосадован. Плевать на все, Финн даже не сражался с ним серьезно все это время. Не честно.

5\. Огонь и конфеты.

Больше всего на свете Фан любит Финна, даже если тот все время кричит и злится. Это ничего, правда, он может веселиться за них двоих. Он может вечно пытаться схватить вырывающуюся руку, тянуть в объятия, из которых всегда будут вырываться, и дарить улыбки, от которых будут отворачиваться. Это ничего, правда, ведь конфетный мальчик уверен, что знает огненного элементаля, как свои пять пальцев.

Финн может сколько угодно кричать и угрожать, но он первый встанет на защиту Фана в минуту опасности. И от рук и объятий он уходит потому, что боится превратить его в сахарный сироп. А сам Фан ничего не боится, ведь, в случае чего, принцесса всегда может собрать его обратно. Его не волнуют такие мелочи, он не чувствует боли, но ему хочется создать иллюзию близости и согреться в синем огне, избегая холодной и неприветливой реальности.

Огонь трещит и вьется к небу, стоит только Фану подарить ему поцелуй в щеку. От смущения голова Финна почти сливается с потоком, он отскакивает от него, прижимая к щеке руку, словно это его только что обожгли, а не наоборот. Элементаль ругается и требует никогда так больше не делать, но конфетный мальчик игнорирует предупреждения, улыбается сладко и понимающе, подходит ближе и обнимает. Финн вырывается, когда воздух заполняет горелая мята, и сбегает. Фан не против.

Он знает, что в душе его друг тоже пламя, но мягкое и обогревающее, совсем не жалящее, и Фан всеми силами пытается дотянуться до него. А Финн, как бы сильно он не был напуган, никак не может заставить себя избегать встреч, всегда вырывая руку, но идя следом. Ему чужды веселье и праздники, дружеские улыбки и объятия, он воин и боец, с мечем в качестве лучшего друга, но иногда он может притвориться, что он чуть менее злой, чем является. Совсем немного. Только для Фана.


End file.
